


i dare you to kiss me

by missbarrymorexo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbarrymorexo/pseuds/missbarrymorexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott laughed awkwardly. “What?”</p><p>Malia cocked her head. “Don’t tell me the big, bad, alpha’s scared of a little mouth to mouth?” </p><p>Against Liam's better judgment he decides to go to another one of Lydia's parties.  Truth or dare happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dare you to kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> this is such an impulse story like i honestly don't even know why i wrote this. Hope you loves enjoy, might be starting a chaptered sciam fic because it's not like i have enough to do. priorities. god i hate ships.
> 
> p.s. title comes from shakira's song "dare" go twerk to it while you read this mess xoxo

He was at a party. Lydia’s party.

He’d been told time and time again that she throws the best bashes in Beacon Hills.

When Kira invited him to hang out with everyone at Lydia’s house, Liam admits he thought it was a little suspect. In his defense, the last time Kira invited him to one of Lydia’s parties he’d gotten rallied into some kind of werewolf support group and chained up in the garage while his so called “classmates” went all Buffy the Werewolf Slayer on the beer delivery guy.

Honestly, the whole experience was enough to keep him bolted inside his house every Friday night while he wolfed down a whole pint of Neapolitan ice cream as he watched the entirety of Netflix’s online streaming catalog.

But something made him get in the car with her anyway.

So here he was, sitting on Lydia’s plushy white couch in a gray Nike hoodie feeling like he was intruding on some private moment between friends as he quietly sipped on a cherry concoction Lydia whipped up. (Scott had made a point to tell Lydia to put away all the alcohol as Liam walked in; he almost beheaded Stiles when he saw him carrying a case of beer.)

Lydia’s iPhone was hooked up to a speaker pumping soft pop music throughout the room. He glanced around to see Stiles off in the corner doing some awkward chicken dance that involved obnoxious clucking and gyrating hips that had Malia snorting. Derek was sullenly admiring all of the expensive art plastered around the walls, and Lydia herself finally returned from hiding all the booze from Liam’s innocent eyes. She strode over to him on her sky high pumps; her ember tresses shimmered like flames as it swept across her pale shoulders.

She plopped down on the couch, crossing her legs as she sat. “Enjoying the party?” Lydia had this divine way about her that made Liam nervous. Like she was a goddess who knew the answer to everything she asked, but went ahead regardless for her own amusement.

Liam smiled shyly, “Yeah, the punch is great.”

She gave him a look that probably didn’t mean to come off as condescending, but did anyway. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be into all… _This_.” She twirled a finger in the air gesturing to Scott and Stiles arm wrestling and Kira teaching Malia some lethal fighting techniques. “I know I didn’t at first.”

Liam was confused. “At first?”

She smiled. “They have a way of sticking to you. Especially Scott. After my best friend Allison died Scott was there for me, way more than I ever was for him and he kind of reeled me into this crazy family.” She had a faraway look on her porcelain face. “I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to.”

Liam didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded and took another swig of his drink.

*

“This is boring; can we do something that doesn’t make me want to rip my own throat out?” Malia lay on her stomach pouting, with booted feet crossed above her head. She flicked the Twister spinner distastefully.  “Like what’s even the point of playing anymore? We all know Kira’s the most flexible one here.”

Scott laughed as he bent over Kira’s back to put his right hand on blue. “Oh c’mon Malia, this is fun. It’s raising pack morale.”

She rolled her eyes, “More like raising pack mortality.”

“Aw don’t be like that,” Stiles’ face was smushed into Scott’s leg. “Fine, how about we let you pick the next game?”

Liam swears if Malia had a tail, it would be wagging vehemently.

“Really?”  

Scott, Stiles, and Kira collapsed into a heap of twisted limbs and appendages as they tried to wheeze in lungfulls of air through their maniacal laughs.

“Yeah,” Stiles sputtered out between fits of laughter, “Why not?”

Malia smirked dangerously and Lydia sat up on the couch realizing what she was gonna say before she even said it.

Lydia’s eyes were wide. “Malia I swear to God, don’t say it-“

“Truth or dare.”

Scott leaned back on his elbows, causing his black t-shirt to ride up and expose a smooth sliver of skin. Liam realized he’d been lingering on him for too long and quickly averted his eyes.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea.” Scott grinned, his face lighting up like a star.

Liam had been feeling unusual ever since Scott turned him. Whenever he was in the hallways at school he subconsciously sought the older wolf out. And lying in bed at night all he could think about was making him happy. At first he thought it was an alpha-beta thing. That maybe a sense of loyalty to him was fused into his blood, but recently he’s begun to think it might be something more.

He’s started to notice… _things_ about Scott that he doesn’t about other people. Like when they’re at Derek’s loft and they’re breaking arms and clawing at skin, doing any and everything they can to get him to explode and go berserk, he doesn’t. He hangs on to his anchor, he hangs on to Scottjust in hopes of seeing him smile. In hopes of seeing Scott beam at him with that dazzling grin that _he_ put on his face because Liam showed control and it makes Liam’s heart beat so fast that he wants to tear it out just so he can fully bask in the wonderful, languid moment.

Kira bounced up from the floor excitedly. “That sounds like fun! Here, everybody sit in a circle.”

Liam did as he was told begrudgingly and sat down tentatively next to Lydia, wrapping his arms across his knees.

They all formed a small circle, all of them except for Derek. Liam glanced around the room for the dark, brooding werewolf, but he was MIA. Derek always seemed to vanish into thin air. Was that a werewolf thing? Liam’ll ask Scott later.

“Okay,” Kira said as she bit her lip trying to hold back a smile. “I’ll start.”

This may make him sound like a baby but he’d never actually played truth or dare before, he only knew what he could gather from movies, and it always ended with a kiss. So Yeah, he was a little nervous; Liam went to scratch his forehead and realized that he’d broken out into a cold sweat.

“Lydia.”

The red head blinked up from filing her nails to find half a dozen heads staring at her. “What?” She asked impatiently.

Kira giggled. “Truth or dare?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Really? Are we twelve?”

Kira shook her head. “C’mon Lydia play along, truth or dare?”

She sighed, throwing her nail file down on the carpet. “Whatever. Truth.”

Scott groaned, “Man, you’re no fun.”

Kira smacked him in the arm. “Leave her alone. It’s her choice.”

Liam didn’t like the way Kira looked at Scott. For some reason whenever they spoke it felt like a knife had been stabbed and twisted into his insides. He hated the way she bat her eyes at him, the way her words dripped off her tongue and soaked into his skin.

She turned back to Lydia. “Truth.” She scrunched up her face in thought thinking of a question to ask. “Have you ever… Kissed Stiles?”

Malia’s head shot up. She growled. “Have you?”

Lydia clucked her tongue. “Yes, actually I have. But I’m pretty sure he was having a conniption when it happened.”

Stiles grunted in the corner. “It was a panic attack.”

She smiled at Kira, red lips proud and pleased. “Happy?”

Kira nodded. “Very.”

They went around the circle daring people to do stupid things like chug the whole punch bowl, or spill the ugly truth that yeah, Stiles _does_ watch _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ , and he’s not even sorry. Liam admits he was having a little fun, and they haven’t called on him for anything yet so that’s a plus.

“These dares are lame.” Scott said exasperatingly. “Give us a good one.”

Malia shrugged. “Fine. Truth or dare?”

Scott grinned. “Definitely dare.”

A wild smile spreading across Malia’s face. “I dare you to kiss your beta, Liam.”

It was like a car crashed into Liam. The silence was so loud he could hear the collective heartbeats around the room speeding up in anticipation. Kiss him? No that’s crazy, Scott would never do that, it’s not like he _wants_ Scott to kiss him. Does he? Liam’s head was a mess, he couldn’t focus on any one sense; all of them were heightened.

Scott laughed awkwardly. “What?”

Malia cocked her head. “Don’t tell me the big, bad, alpha’s scared of a little mouth to mouth?” She cooed.

Scott scoffed. “Of course not. But I don’t know if Liam’s okay with it I mean he barely even knows me-“

“It’s fine.”

The pack turned to him stupefied. Liam was actually surprised to see Stiles speechless for once.

Malia clapped her hands, delighted. “Perfect. So who’s gonna lead?”

Scott swallowed thickly. “I will.”

Scott got up and moved to sit in front of Liam. He looked him in the eye, brown eyes blazing into radiant blue ones. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Malia’s just playing around.”

Liam’s pretty sure Scott could hear his heart thundering in his chest; it physically felt like it was about to burst.

“No it’s okay.” Liam smirked. “I wouldn’t want the pack to question their leader.”

Scott laughed. “Okay, then. I’m starting now.” He frowned. “I mean, uh, I just want you to be ready and not caught off guard you know? Not that I’m gonna narrate the whole thing that’d be weird-“

“Scott,” Liam giggled, “shut up.”

Scott nodded and licked his lips, drawing Liam’s attention to them. They were pink and soft and tempting and wow Liam wants to kiss him really badly.

Scott brushed his fingers over Liam’s cheek and he leaned into them, rough and calloused from the countless battles he fought. Liam’s breath hitched as he moved in closer, bumping Liam’s nose with his own.

“You’re sure?” Scott asked him for the millionth time. 

Liam was shaking with want; Scott was like nicotine, every nerve ending in his body surged and craved for the older wolfs touch. “I’m sure- yeah, completely.”

Slowly, _painfully_ slowly Scott lowered his lips onto Liam’s and for a minute he couldn’t think, thought completely escaped him. His mind was shocked into whiteness and all he could focus on were Scott’s warm lips sliding against his own.

It wasn’t what he expected a kiss with a werewolf to be. He guessed he thought it would be feral and hungry, the lust consuming them both, but Scott’s lips were sweet and light as they fused into his, only driven by pure intentions.

After a couple seconds Scott broke away, much to Liam’s frustration.

“Liam,” Scott started with big brown eyes. “Was that your first kiss?”

Malia snapped her head towards him. “You’ve really never been kissed before?”

Liam’s face burned. “Wow,” he whimpered, “was it really that bad?”

Scott lowered his gaze towards the floor as he picked at the carpet. “No it’s not that. It’s just that when I used to kiss Allison it felt like fire, like I was being welded into her.” He looked back up into Liam’s eyes, a question swirling in them. “But with you it was like kissing a snowflake, soft and sweet and melting on my tongue.”

Liam couldn’t help the smile that mooned across his face. “I uh, I liked kissing you too.”

“So,” Scott dug his elbow into Liam’s ribs eliciting a whine from the beta. “I think it’s your turn to pick the game. And don’t pick spin the bottle.”

Liam laughed, “I promise I’ll pick something boring.”

Smirking, Scott leaned down to whisper in his ear, hot breath sizzling against the peach fuzz on the side of Liam’s face. “Unless you want to try kissing me again.”

 


End file.
